


【方叶R】开门，顺丰快递

by a1131882249



Category: Love - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 。 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1131882249/pseuds/a1131882249
Summary: 有其他人与叶发生过关系的明示，三俗自爽肉，ooc严重，低俗小黄片情节，diry talk，肯定【？】会引起不适，注意避雷，点开前务必慎重考虑





	【方叶R】开门，顺丰快递

**Author's Note:**

  * For [love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love/gifts).



> 有其他人与叶发生过关系的明示，三俗自爽肉，ooc严重，低俗小黄片情节，diry talk，肯定【？】会引起不适，注意避雷，点开前务必慎重考虑

【方叶R】开门，顺丰快递

 

♥

“叮--”  
「真诚小店:亲～请问有什么问题需要解决吗？」  
「忧郁小猫猫:今天新上架的那个便携式按摩棒，可以订做个20厘米的吗？」  
「真诚小店:……」  
「忧郁小猫猫:嗯？不行吗？」  
「真诚小店:可以的亲，保证为您做到，请保重身体噢～」  
「忧郁小猫猫:会的，谢谢。」  
两人的对话到此为此，方锐却迟迟没有关闭聊天界面，他盯着那人的id出了会儿神，一页一页地翻起了聊天记录。  
方锐是个小有名气的淘宝店主，只不过卖的东西有那么点特殊，真诚小店为了造福大众，创造和谐生活而存在，确切点说，他就是个情趣用品店老板。  
五个大大的蓝色皇冠，产品质量保证，客服态度一流，你值得拥有。  
最近方锐有件在意的事，他很关注那个叫忧郁小猫猫的买家，这个人也算是他店里的老主顾了。  
每次店里只要一上架新货，他就会立即买走，还很认真详细地发给他试用感想和反馈，有些话直白得连他都害臊。  
这个忧郁小猫猫看样子是个骚0，炮友很多，但估计是玩心大，没有交男朋友，TB上每家情趣用品店都被他翻了个遍，哪里都有他的评价足迹，从不匿名。  
而小猫猫光顾得最多的就是他的店，并且对他有特殊待遇，用完之后写的评价比起其他店要露骨许多，言语间各种暗示自己是单身，因而只要是他的评价，经常会看到下面跟着99+的评论，无非就是问他约不约炮，要不要来个419，缺不缺个器大活好的男朋友。  
这还不算什么，更甚者直接付诸了行动，有留QQ号的，有留电话号码的，还有的干脆直接贴上了家庭住址，也不怕被入室抢劫。  
没过几天，忧郁小猫猫又发了新评价，就是上次让他订做的那个按摩棒，方锐专门开放了特殊尺寸，可卖得不尽人意，毕竟这个长度不是所有人都能驾驭的。  
「宝贝评价  
忧郁小猫猫  
这家店的货一如既往的棒，用起来超爽，插了自己两个多小时，真的很舒服，推荐。感谢店家特意给我订做，照例给你个好评。  
xxxx-xx-xx 颜色:黑色；尺寸:20厘米加粗版  
【图片】【图片】」  
评价一如往常地附带了几张照片，方锐正了正身子，按下了鼠标左键。  
第一张图上是两条白得晃眼的小腿，两腿之间平放着一根粗长狰狞的仿真黑色按摩棒，长度粗度都十分可观，拍照的手机像素很好，可以清晰地看到上面凸出的青筋脉络。  
下一张是按摩棒的特写，整根棒身水淋淋的，尤其是蘑菇头，一层一层的白色液体黏附在上面，明晃晃地昭示着这根大棒子刚才进入过哪里，方锐看得快要喷鼻血，血液直往脑门和下身冲，他赶紧点了保存，发送到手机上。  
照例点开隐藏相册，坐在马桶上开始了愉快的日常手部和屌部运动。  
方锐在浴室里进行完一场痛快的撸管，最后出精的时候没忍住，把精水都喷在了手机屏幕上，沿着照片上的白腿缓缓流下来，像是射在了这个人的腿上一样。  
“呼--”方锐情不自禁在脑海中勾勒出忧郁小猫猫的样子，他一定有双勾人的桃花眼，或许是温顺无害的下垂眼，轻而易举就能捕获男人心里最柔软的地方。  
嘴巴是微笑唇，看上去就像是在索求亲吻或是蹂躏，唇形优美，薄薄的一层，泛着诱人的粉色，微微开启的时候，会让你恨不得立马粗暴地塞进去什么东西，手指或是别的什么柱状物体，然后慢悠悠地欣赏他闭不拢嘴，涎水外泄的淫荡样子。  
接下来是精致深凹的锁骨，如初生蓓蕾的乳头，挺翘软弹的臀部，掰开臀肉之后是……  
妈的，鸡儿梆硬。  
这种只能意淫不能吃的感觉，真是糟透了。  
方锐一边脑补着自己扑倒小美人一顿胡搅蛮干的样子，又坐在马桶上打了几发。  
唉，什么时候才能抓到心心念念的小猫猫呢？方锐一脸苦大仇深地坐在马桶盖上，蓦地灵光一闪，顿时觉得自己就是个傻逼，忧郁小猫猫的姓名，住家地址，全都明明白白地写在订单上了，只不过发货的时候都是代理到他家里来取，瞟过一眼后就没再去留意过。  
他兴冲冲地奔向电脑，点进店家管理页面，找出了想看的东西。  
原来他叫叶修，不错，一听就是自己未来媳妇的名字。  
地址h市萧山体育馆旁...哎？合着他俩在一个城市，还离得挺近的？！  
这么一个尤物，怎么自己都没撞见过呢，方锐懊恼不已，但转念一想，自己除了一星期出去锻炼一次身体，平时基本都是宅在家里，也没什么机会认识下自己的未来媳妇。  
方锐定好计划，开始就目前的情况整理起叶修对他的情感分析。  
叶修经常来他的店铺买东西，留下直白暧昧的评价，其他店铺鲜少有这样的殊荣。  
看他在其他店铺的购物痕迹，大部分都是直接好评不带评论的。  
看着他与自己的聊天记录，再看看那一条条配了图的评论，方锐福至心灵，恍然大悟。  
这人该不会……是在勾引自己吧？  
这个念头一起，就怎么都消不下去，方锐傻兮兮地笑了几声，开始着手自己的终生大事。

♥

骄阳似火的三伏暑天。  
不用开窗都能感受到沸腾滚热的暑气，空气仿佛被烘烤成了焦炭，似乎只要稍微沾上人体，就能烫伤那部分的肌肤。  
这样的天气就该在家穿着宽松的睡衣，吃着冰镇西瓜，吹着20度的空调，坐在电脑跟前打打网游。  
叶修软趴趴地黏在沙发上，再次拿出手机，戳开了tb的图标，确认上面显示着未发货，叹了口气。  
这家店发货速度历来迅速，基本第二天就能到，这次是怎么回事？该不会是因为太忙，忘记点发货了吧？  
之前采购的玩具已经都玩腻了，快被某些人玩出花来了，叶修揉了揉酸痛的腰，继续维持着葛优躺的姿势。  
“叮咚--”  
门铃清脆的响声在安静的室内显得格外清晰，叶修站起身，对着外面喊了一句:  
“哪位？”  
“请问是叶修先生吗？有你的快递。”  
“哎，不会真是忘了点发货吧...”叶修伸了个懒腰，一边说一边打开了门，仿若无骨地倚在门橼上，眼眸微眯，浑身充斥着一股慵懒的气息，漫不经心地耷着眼看他。  
妈的，要完。  
方锐捂心口，叶修完全是他喜欢的类型，太戳心坎了，软绵绵的下垂眼，颜色浅淡的勾吻唇，兜着媚色的面容，似笑非笑地望向他的眼神，都是他最喜欢的样子。  
方锐不敢再细看，冲叶修咧嘴一笑，努力表现出一副很爽朗阳光的样子，但当他下移视线，看清叶修在干什么的时候，脸上的笑容登时就挂不住了。  
他在心里直骂娘，欲火混合着无孔不入的热气，烧得他理智和神智都化成了一滩水，几乎立刻就要化身为狼。  
叶修手里拿了根黄瓜，慢条斯理地吞吃着，用雪白的齿尖一点一点地咬，咽下去之后还探出一截嫩红的舌尖舔几口瓜身，嘴唇与黄瓜间黏连着几根暧昧的银丝，他好像还嫌不够，又嘬了几口黄瓜流下的汁水，最后还意犹未尽地舔了舔唇。  
方锐只觉裆下一紧，连忙夹住腿，尴尬地侧了侧身，脑中又开始浮想联翩--他吃男人鸡巴的时候，是不是也是这副骚样，也许还更淫乱，两只手捧着硬热的大棒子，舌头去舔上面流出的水，舔完了还一滴不漏地喝下去，喷的精全飙在他嘴里，他也许还会一脸委屈地告诉你，你的精液太浓太多，他喝不下了，可不可以用下面的嘴喝，然后像只偷了腥的小猫一样，弯着眼勾着唇，等待着你抱起他狠狠插入，操他的屁股插翻他的穴，再将他最爱喝的精液灌注进去。  
“嗯？”叶修低笑出声，尾音像把小钩子似的轻轻扬起，撩人心弦:“干嘛不说话，想什么呢？”  
方锐脑子里正限制级场面满天飞，被叶修这么一问，才恍然回过神来，尴尬得想用包裹遮住脸，他轻咳一声，摆出自然无比的样子:“没啊，就是这天有点热，烤得我头晕。”  
他是头晕，只不过不是被天气给热的。  
叶修穿得很少，少得过了头，热裤短到能看到大腿根，那两条大白腿晃得他眼疼，体毛和毛孔似乎与他脱离了关系，除了坚韧流畅的线条，看不到一点属于男性的特征。  
而且他穿的那是什么衣服，就这么一块什么都遮不住的破布也能称之为背心吗？！  
带子垮到肩膀下面，领子大得能看见里面粉红色的小点，那两颗小红果还是立起来的，凸起了一块小小的圆点，关键是这块布还半透明，里面的肉色完全透出来了！！  
他敢保证，一个只穿着内衣的大胸美女都没叶修这么诱人，骚得冒泡啊这简直！  
方锐偷偷视奸叶修的同时，叶修再次上下打量了他几眼，不知道是不是注意到了什么，他意味不明地笑了，“小哥挺面生的，新来的吧？”  
“叫我方锐就行了，今天朋友没空，帮他送一天。”方锐挠挠头，一脸直率坦诚的天真样。  
“哦，这样啊。”叶修点点头，“你还有包裹要送吗？”  
方锐的语气硬得和他的二弟一样:“没有了！”  
“那就好，”叶修冲他笑了笑，表情晦暗不明，因为他勾唇的动作显得有几分暧昧，“外面天热，进来坐会儿吧。”  
“哦哦...”方锐被美色迷了个七荤八素，下意识点了点头，然后才反应过来叶修说了什么，瞬间怔愣在了原地，内心不断上演旋转飞天瞬间爆炸。  
这这这，这算是引狼入室吗！  
这人一向都这样吗？太放荡了，实在是太放荡了！不过他喜欢。  
方锐跟着叶修晕乎乎地进了门，将包裹放在茶几下面，僵硬地挪到沙发上，手脚都不知道怎么放，无措得像个初次到女朋友家过夜的纯情大男孩。  
叶修的家里出乎意料地干净整洁，家具摆放得整整齐齐，也没有随地乱扔的衣物袜子，空气中隐约还有点清新剂的香味，十分确切地印证了那句“家里整洁的单身男人都是基佬”。  
叶修招呼他坐下，笑道:“随便坐，我去给你倒杯水。”  
“谢谢，麻烦了。”方锐继续维持着阳光正直好男人的形象，视线紧紧追随着叶修。  
他看着叶修走到饮水机前给他倒热水，也没走几步路，但那屁股摇得跟什么似的，顺着他弯腰的动作，方锐的目光跟粘在了叶修屁股上似的，撕都撕不来，直咽口水。  
两瓣丰满的臀肉生得又圆又大，黑色的紧身短裤根本罩不住，屁股几乎被勒成了四瓣，一些臀肉被挤在了外面，随着叶修的动作而微微颤动着，仿佛能看到被拍打或是操穴时肉浪翻动的模样。  
他是没穿内裤吗，股肉都露出来了，那岂不是方便了对他图谋不轨的自己，只要托住他的腰，扯开那张碍事的破布，就能用肉棒操烂他的骚屁股，保证插得他边哭边叫淫水喷个不断还摇着屁股想要更多。  
方锐看了会儿，满眼满脑子都是那两瓣大屁股，两腿间的性器官已然硬起，勒得他发疼，把裤子顶得鼓起了一个大包，一眼就能看见，被内裤束缚着的狰狞玩意迫不及待地想进入到那个销魂的温柔乡里去磨一磨泡一泡，好汲取点水分来止渴。  
越看越像是没穿内裤的样子，这完全是在明晃晃地发出邀请了，他是不是可以再过分那么一点...  
“哎？我有穿内裤啊。”叶修骤然扭头看他，方锐捂嘴，恨不得给自己一巴掌，他居然把心里想的给说出来了。  
叶修似笑非笑地睨着他，像是为了证实般，把本就起不了什么遮挡作用的热裤边缘往上提了一截，成功将整个大腿根和小半个臀部展露在了眼皮底下，“可能样式奇特了点吧，所以不明显，我可没那种特殊的癖好啊。”  
你没有，我有！方锐憋得满脸通红，暗暗咬牙，要是叶修成了他的人，自己肯定每天只让他穿着男友衬衫，下面套个真空的短裤，里面什么都没有，随时随地都可以推倒他一通狠干，把东西交代进他骚穴里之后，再让他夹着满屁股的精水去做他想做的事，漏出来一滴就操他一次，最好再把裤子卡进他的臀缝里，观赏他两瓣肉臀努力夹紧精液的样子，那场面真是要多刺激有多刺激。  
“白水解不了暑，要不要来杯绿茶？”叶修摇了摇手里的杯子，透明的水映照出了他的脸，眸中沁着一丝难言的深邃。  
“啊？没事没事，白水挺好，挺好。”方锐手忙脚乱地调整坐姿，姿势相当别扭，明眼人一看就能明白是怎么回事。  
叶修也不知道是发觉了还是没发觉，意味深长地乜了他一眼，把水杯递给了他，大咧咧地躺到了旁边的单人沙发上。  
“现在才两点半，正好是最热的时候，不如过了四点再走吧？”叶修没骨头似的倚在扶手上，笑吟吟地开口。  
方锐巴不得多待会儿，但又不能表现得太欣喜，很是矜持地沉吟了片刻，才答应道:“也行，顶着这天气说不定得中暑，多亏兄弟你收留啊！”  
“这有什么，你想留在这儿过夜都没问题。”叶修换了个舒适的姿势，侧躺在沙发上面，笑得暧昧，一手撑着下颌，半是认真半是戏谑地说道。  
方锐正举起水杯喝水，一听他这话差点呛住，又看不出他是不是发现了什么，更加坐立不安，满怀忐忑地四处乱瞟。  
等等，那不是……  
他几乎想揉揉眼确认自己是不是看错了，但他看到的又确实很符合这人的风格--垃圾桶里有十几个包成一团的卫生纸，还有用过的避孕套，分量充足的白色液体在里面流动着，方锐数了数，差不多有6，7个，看打结后的大小，尺寸有微妙的差别，似乎不是同一个人用过的。  
叶修毫无疑问是个0，避孕套肯定不是他用的，看这情况大概还是两个不同的人，也就是说……  
玩3p？！  
靠，这小浪货，一个人还满足不了他，怎么没把他下面那张骚嘴给撑坏了啊。  
像是被针扎了一下，短暂却尖锐的疼痛刺激着神经，方锐心里打起了退堂鼓，有些不是滋味，坐得也愈发不自在了。  
兴许叶修根本就没有暗示他，更没有在引诱他，一切都出于他的脑补。  
就算如他想象的那样，叶修也一定只是想找个衬心意的炮友或是床伴，而情趣店老板是个相当不错的选择。  
方锐虽然是个小基佬，但至今为止还是处男，没跟任何人做过爱，甚至连恋爱都没谈过，他不仅仅满足于当根按摩棒，就算要当，那也得是一辈子的那种。  
叶修实在太对他胃口了，只是很平常地看着他，就能勾起心底最深层的欲望，这个人的一举一动都像是在勾引他撩拨他，哪怕只是最普通地看他一眼，他都觉得是种致命的诱惑，几欲窒息。  
但又不仅仅只有欲望，在翻涌的情欲之下，覆盖着的是更加深重，更加浓厚的情感。  
是一见钟情，却又说不定早已扎根情起，来得如此迅速，又缓慢绵长。  
他颤抖着心弦，下了定义。  
是爱情。  
方锐这边正自我陶醉着，陷入了甜蜜又苦涩的感情漩涡中，全然不知一切都被旁边的人看在了眼里。  
叶修倏然起身，动作不大不小，恰好把方锐从神游中拉了回来。  
“我先把包裹给拆了，不介意吧？”他指了指地上的一大箱东西，说是在征求意见，却丝毫没有等方锐回应的意思。  
“哎，好...啊？！拆，拆包裹？！”方锐唰地站起来，几乎要一蹦三尺高，表情惊悚得像是听到了什么能震撼全世界的大新闻。  
叶修奇怪地瞅了瞅他，“是啊，有什么不对吗？”  
方锐一脸便秘的表情，支吾道:“你，你真要拆？”  
“哎不是，”叶修莫名其妙地看着他，“你这么紧张干嘛，这包裹里难不成还装了个定时炸弹？”  
“……”方锐挠了挠头，不自觉地往后退了几步，“没有，你拆吧。”  
“算了，”叶修站起身，露出一个称得上不怀好意的笑容，“反正现在用不着。”  
他向前迈了两步，与方锐的距离已经有些危险，仿佛预示着那点岌岌可危的平衡即将被打破，果不其然，他下一句就是:  
“是吧，真诚小店的店主大大？”  
方锐被他的称呼惊得差点跳起来，也不打算挣扎了，悚然道:“我靠，你你你！你怎么知道的？”  
叶修用关爱智障的眼神看着他，语气深沉，“你是不是忘了，发货地址和姓名写的都是你的啊，你的好多老主顾都叫你方哥。”  
他在方锐生无可恋的目光下，继续道:“你不说你叫方锐，也许我还真察觉不到，小伙子挺能装的嘛。”  
方锐只想以头抢地，再挖个坑把自己埋了。  
亏他还自我感觉良好，甚至觉得自己不拿个奥斯卡奖实在说不过去，结果居然是一开始就被看透了？还被这只狐狸耍得团团转？  
蠢死我得了。  
“噗...”叶修看他一副失魂落魄的模样，忍不住笑了出来:“别沮丧啊，你演技挺好的，真的，如果不是一开始就犯蠢的话，兴许还真能骗过我。”  
方锐咬牙切齿:“你这算是安慰吗！”  
话也说开了，他干脆不再多加掩饰，猥琐劲儿全拿了出来，右手扣住叶修细软的腰肢就往怀里带，末了还滑进了热裤里，摸上了滑腻贴手的小半边臀肉。  
“嗯...”叶修靠在他怀里，头抵在颈窝上，半推半就地让他摸，口中发出舒爽好听的呻吟。  
终于摸到了心心念念的部位，方锐心情好了大半，开始翻旧账:“这么说，你一直以来的那些举动，真的都是在勾引我？”  
“啧，这话说得真难听，”叶修手上微微发力，将方锐推倒在沙发上，一屁股跨坐到他的腿上来，饱满软弹的臀肉蹭了蹭坚挺了许久的地方，戳戳他的胸肌，轻笑道:“什么勾引，没看出来我是在追求你吗。”  
“追，追求？”方锐重复了一遍这两个字，大脑瞬间当机了。  
幸福来得太突然，他还有种恍若梦境的不真实感，叶修这是在向他示爱？这个人，已，已经属于他了？  
“喂喂，别神游了，”叶修用手在他眼前晃了晃，“需要我再重复一遍吗？如果你也有这个意思的话，我就算是你的人了，现在，你想对我干什么都行。”  
方锐眼中放光，绿油油一片，兴奋得连下面的小兄弟都涨大了一圈，“什么都行？真的？”  
叶修挑挑眉，笑得勾人至极:“温柔点。”  
得到他的肯定，方锐简直想敲锣打鼓吹着喇叭跳着dj庆贺一番，不过现在显然有更重要的事等他去做。  
准确来说，是和叶修一起做爱做的事。  
为了不让自己显得太急色，他强忍住扯烂这人的裤子狠狠肏进去的冲动，直接托住怀里人的屁股，将他完全抱起。  
他凑到叶修耳边，咬了咬小巧圆润的耳垂，“你卧室是哪间，我们去里面做。”  
叶修下意识地伸出手，指了指最右边的门，却像是蓦然想起了什么，忙阻止道:“啊，等等--”  
门咔地一声打开，很显然，已经晚了。  
方锐浑身一僵，差点松了手。  
床头柜，被单，落地窗，桌子，衣柜，整个房间都是五颜六色的情趣用品，各类品种应有尽有，堪称琳琅满目，令人眼花缭乱。  
“我...没来得及整理。”叶修尴尬地向他解释道，开始担忧起自己的屁股。  
“这些全都是你买的？”方锐放下他，状似随意地捡起一个粉色的跳蛋，一看型号，果不其然是在他店里买的。  
“哪能啊，”叶修推开被单上的部分情趣用品，漫不经心地答道:“有些是我买的，有些是其他人买的。”  
“其他人？”方锐露出了一个算得上危险的笑容，快速地脱下了t恤衫，扔到了衣柜边上。  
“是啊，”叶修坐在床上，歪了歪头，模样很是俏皮可爱，故意放嗲了嗓音，“他们都很坏，老是用这些东西欺负我，你不会像他们那样对我吧？”  
“确实不会，”方锐舔了舔唇，猛地发力把叶修搡到了床上，倾身压了上去，“我比他们还要坏点，想用更过分的东西欺负你。”  
叶修低低地笑出了声，抬手勾住了他的脖子，瞪大了无辜的下垂眼:“是什么啊？”  
“是你最爱吃的东西。”方锐抓住叶修的手掌，牵引着修长白皙的手指抚上胯下的硬热，滚烫的温度同时传递到两个人的手心里，“想不想看看它？”  
叶修没说话，只是用指头戳了戳那个部位，慢悠悠地勾勒了一遍巨物的形状，作势就要拉下裤链。  
方锐握住他的手腕，阻止了他惹火的动作，“你想看它的话，就先让我看看你的。”  
“我的？”叶修有些不明所以，“我的有什么好看的？”  
“你哪里都好看，”方锐毫不吝啬地说着情话，手掌摸进了大腿内侧，再游移到丰满的臀部，“我想看的，是这里。”  
屁股上的手开始不老实地揉弄起来，叶修低喘出声，腰肢随着方锐的动作轻轻地摆，享受着被揉捏屁股的快感，没一会儿就来了感觉，屁眼里开始不间歇地产水，很快就打湿了屁股底下的床单，方锐往肛口处轻轻一抹，就沾了满手的淫水，又湿又滑地黏在手上。  
“还没开始艹呢，就湿成这样，待会儿还不得淫水泛滥了，”方锐半扯下那条碍眼的热裤，把淫液尽数糊在了上面，“你说你的骚水够不够让我们洗个澡啊？”  
“嗯...那你也，也要肏进来才知道！”叶修受不了他这种说多过做的性格，太过慢条斯理的性爱只会让他觉得是场甜蜜的折磨。  
他尤其喜欢粗暴蛮横的男人，他们扒了他的内裤，不做过多的前戏，直接掰开那条肉缝就把他最爱吃的大鸡巴插进穴里，大开大合地操穴，没几下就把臀肉给撞红了，肏得淫水噗嗤噗嗤地到处乱溅，再不厌其烦地把精水一次次灌入他的穴腔里，泄了欲还要说他是榨汁机，专门榨取男人的精液，当罚，就该被抓起来当公共厕所，撅着屁股供路过的男人射精射尿。  
或是将他整个人都抱起来，站着操他，一下下地将他往上抛，嵌在穴里的鸡巴也恶狠狠地往上顶，一次比一次用力，直直要捅穿他的五脏六腑，深入到嗓子眼里，肏得他尖叫不止，那比坐云霄飞车还要来得刺激，没几下就能让他泄了精。  
“又在想些什么？水流成这样，内裤都湿透了吧！”方锐一使劲，那层布料终于被拽了下来，顿时有种守得云开见月明的成就感，他急忙把视线转移到自己最想看的地方，登时头皮一麻，像火折子被扔在了油盆里似的，轰地一声炸开了。  
那里和自己想象得不太一样，却又满足了他所有最淫秽下流的臆想:叶修穿着一条骚粉色的蕾丝内裤，布料薄得几乎透明，被穴中淌出的淫水浸成了深色，湿哒哒地贴在臀肉上，勾勒出优美饱满的臀部线条；内裤下方有一个拉链，轻而易举就能拉开，方便男人时时刻刻都可以提着肉棒，插进那个湿软的肉洞里去...  
这样的设计，完全就是为了凌辱而生的--你可以在公交车或是地铁上，将他挤到角落里，在没人能注意到的时候，扒下他的外裤，将龟头塞进他的穴里，然后慢慢等待着被车颠簸得四处乱晃的他，一点点主动用屁眼含住整根鸡巴。  
途中说不定还会被电车痴汉给发现你们的行为，于是变成了三人行，痴汉会一边玩弄叶修大得跟花生米一样的奶头，一边掐他的屁股再用手指捅穴，最后耐不住，也把鸡巴给挤了进来，来了一次不经扩张的双龙，这时就可以慢慢欣赏叶修染着无助与屈辱，时而痛苦时而欢愉的神情了，最后和那个人一起把精水射进他紧致高热的穴腔里，让他夹着满满一屁股的精液和你走回家里去。  
有这样一条内裤，你想怎么兴风作浪都行。方锐决定以后只让叶修穿丁字裤和这种有拉链的内裤了，其他内裤都是多余的，通通扔到箱子里去，对于叶修这种一分钟不被鸡巴干穴就开始发骚的浪货再适合不过了。  
吃饭的时候干他，上下两张嘴都被填得满满的，他刨不了几口饭就会被顶弄得直接哭出来；洗澡的时候干他，还要用热水冲刷刺激他被插松的肉穴，甚至可以把喷头直接塞进去，水调到最大，他一定会尖叫不止，痉挛着高潮一次又一次；上厕所的时候都要把鸡巴插在里面，以小孩把尿的姿势让他把尿水喷出来，再让他的屁眼也尿一次，并告诉他以后要用这里尿，不然就天天把尿液灌进他的穴里，直到他会用屁眼尿尿为止。  
方锐光是想想，鸡巴就硬得跟石头似的，亟不可待地要凿穿那个湿热的肉壁，龟头鼓胀起来，有鸡蛋那么大，直挺挺地指着它渴望的地方。  
叶修看得眼馋，屁眼里越发瘙痒难耐了，他把手伸到被褥下面，搜刮了几下，摸出了两个刻着字的木制骰子，他将其捏在手里，举到方锐眼前给他看，提议道:“我们来玩这个怎么样？”  
方锐目光一扫，大致懂了这是个什么性质的东西，却装作毫不知情的样子问他:“这是什么？”  
“现在很流行的，一种色情骰子，”莹白如玉的两根手指夹起其中一个骰子，叶修向他解释道:“你看嘛，这上面写着摸咬吸舔捏吹，另一个写的是阴茎，肚脐，乳头，屁股，屁眼，任人宰割，两个一起投掷。”  
方锐在心里恨恨磨牙，面上不动声色道:“挺熟练啊，跟谁玩过这个？”  
叶修心虚地侧过脸，嘴硬道:“没人，只是在网上看到过，今天第一次玩。”  
方锐知道他撒了个小谎，也不打算追根问底，省得给自己找罪受，他拿起那两个小方块，放在叶修水淋淋的会阴上蹭了蹭，笑了两声:“嘿嘿，我倒是挺想直接把骰子塞进你的屁眼里面去。”  
“这么小的东西，满足不了我啊，”叶修轻抚上方锐胯间鼓起的硬物，恶趣味地摩挲了一下，挑起唇角，笑得魅惑，“我的嘴可是很馋的，上面下面都是。”  
操！！！方锐心里霎时间被脏话给刷屏了，这小浪货无时无刻不在勾引他，可自己又是个初哥，虽然是理论上的巨人，可真要操起来估计也治不了他，顿感气结，于是他抬高叶修的臀部，一口咬在了肉感十足的白屁股上，留下一个不深不浅的牙印，就像在大馒头上咬了一口似的。  
叶修扭扭臀，想吃鸡巴得要命，管它是上面还是下面，有得吃就行，他催促道:“可以开始了，你不用摇，这个是全用在我身上的，要是摇到了你想要的，可以转让给你。”  
最后一个音落下，第一轮的游戏开始了，两个骰子在床上滚了几圈，最终一个停留在了“舔”，另一个则停在了“屁眼”那一面。  
叶修登时双眼一亮，情不自禁地舔了舔唇，暗道自己运气好，第一个就摇到了最喜欢的舔肛。  
方锐怔了下，心想刚开始就玩这么大的啊，不过也正合他意，他确实挺想试试自己能不能用舌头把叶修操到高潮，最好还是干性高潮。  
“那我可要开始了，别被我舔到爽得哭出来啊！”话还没说完，方锐就急吼吼地扒下了湿成一团的内裤，要掉不掉地挂在叶修的膝弯处，他满怀期待地往肉洞上一瞧，瞬时浑身冰凉，接着怒火中烧，像是被劈头盖脸浇了盆冷水，心头无可避免地涌起怒意，又像是全身的血液都集中到了头部，火烧火燎地刺痛着神经。  
叶修的穴都是肿的，可怜兮兮地瑟缩着，艳红的媚肉昭示着不久前被怎样粗暴地疼爱过，情趣用具哪有这么激烈，这分明就是被男人的鸡巴狠狠操过！  
虽然他已经有过猜想，可仍抱着一丝侥幸心理，希望这里依然是正常的模样，结果却看到这样令人怒火中烧的一幕。  
这个人居然带着其他男人的痕迹就敢跟他做爱！屁眼都还肿着，就又想被鸡巴干了，也不怕哪天被干到再也合不拢，骚穴被肏成一个永远也闭不上的黑洞，那时候他只能天天出去找男人，求他们把大肉棒狠狠插进来，时时刻刻填满他，连走路也要塞些东西在里面，不然就会被人察觉出他是个被肏烂了屁眼的骚浪货色。  
叶修对身后之人的怒意浑然不觉，他使劲塌下腰，屁股撅得老高，还十分淫乱地摇了摇，急切道:“愣着干嘛，快来舔我的穴...啊！”  
方锐一巴掌掴在了大白屁股上，这一掌用了八成力，打得丰满的臀肉颤了几颤，光滑的屁股蛋上浮现出一个鲜红的巴掌印，在白皙的嫩肉上相当显眼，叶修像是呆住了，一时半会儿没有发出声响。  
他还嫌不过瘾，又在上面啪啪啪打了几巴掌，可叶修非但没觉得羞耻，反而随着他的动作摇起了屁股，任他在臀上一下一下地拍打，口中发出断断续续的呻吟。  
操，这样也能觉得爽！方锐抓起一团软肉，狠狠拧了一把:“骚货，看看你都浪成什么样了！”  
他一手捏住那晃个不停的屁股，丰满的臀肉从他的指缝间挤出来，包都包不住。他伸出舌头，碰了碰开了水闸般的屁眼，在里面滚了一圈，继续羞辱他:“一想到要被男人舔屁眼就兴奋得流水，这么喜欢被舌头操？这么小能满足你吗，待会儿我要是把鸡巴捅进来了，你是不是就要潮吹了？”  
“啊啊...我不是女人，嗯...不会潮吹！”  
“哈，比女人还能流水，还说你不会潮吹，你骚穴里面的水都能把鸡巴给我洗干净了！”方锐忽然庆幸起自己翻阅过那么多小黄书，里面的淫词浪语都记得滚瓜烂熟，随随便便就能讲出一串。他刚才就注意观察了，他每讲一句骚话，叶修的穴就会剧烈收缩一下，水流得更欢了点，显然对这种带有羞辱意义的床话满意得不行。  
他深深低下头，将整个面部都埋入两瓣屁股的缝隙里，像个变态一样吸了几口气，开始了他的舔肛大业。  
先在会阴与穴口边沿周旋，他没有选择去舔叶修的阴茎和睾丸，一是因为骰子没有投到这个选项，而是想来叶修的前面也对他造不成什么刺激，干脆一心攻克他的后方，把除了屁眼之外的地方都舔个遍，时不时还像鱼嘬水一样，吮着叶修私处粉嫩的细肉，还没正式进入主题就已经把他搞得浪叫连连。  
舌头半天都未进入穴里，只是试探性地在淫穴边缘嘬了嘬，内里的淫肉就开始疯狂地把穴外的东西往里吸，从外面都能清晰无比地看到里面的景色，粉红的褶皱剧烈地收缩颤动着，食髓知味的肉壁热情地欢迎着来访者，像朵盛开的粉花一样微微收缩抖动着。  
“看我把你舔到高潮！”方锐猛地抬高叶修的屁股，舌头猝不及防地顶了进去，未等叶修反应过来，就开始学着鸡巴操穴的动作，噗嗤噗嗤地吮吸操干了起来。  
久经人事的肉穴畅通无阻地接待了来客，有力的舌头仿佛要在里面翻天覆地，把汪洋大海搅个乱七八糟，舌苔上的小颗粒随着抽插进出的动作，摩擦着脆弱的肉壁，带来毁天灭地般的快感。  
“呀啊啊！！好棒...哈啊...要死了！！”  
叶修被舔得爽翻了天，迷糊之中主动把双腿抱起，掰开成m型，供方锐舔得更深，嘴里咿咿呀呀地叫唤个不停，小腰几乎要扭出了花，还没被最爱吃的东西进入就已经舒爽到丢了魂，泪水要落不落地积蓄在眼眶里，眼前一阵阵地发着黑，却是给爽的，欲浪如同乌压压的云混合着暴雨，快要把他的灵魂给压迫出来。  
方锐喘出的热气全喷在了会阴上，他想说话，想对叶修说看啊我用舌头就能把你操成这骚样，是不是爽得快要死了，可他的舌头几欲快要化在了软穴里边，一个清晰的音都发不出来，只好将言语转化成动力，用尽浑身解数搞叶修，都快把他的穴舔成了一滩春水。  
“嗯、嗯...呜！不行...要丢了呜呜...！”叶修先前忍了那么久，实属不易，现在已经到了临界点，只差一点小刺激就能达到高潮。  
可身上的人明显坏透了，并不打算给他这点刺激，就是要吊着他，看他欲求不满的骚样。  
方锐最后嘬了一口穴肉，舌尖尝到了肉味，却是甜的，他狠下心，缓缓拔出了舌头。软舌和肠壁像面对生死离别的恋人一样，依依不舍抵死缠绵，黏糊地连在一起，藕断了丝还连着，淫水留在了舌苔和口腔里，方锐动动嘴，咽了下去。  
穴嘴不甘寂寞地一开一合，诉说着它的空虚，正濒临高潮的时候被临门一脚打断，任谁都不会好受。  
叶修眼眶通红，愤愤地瞪着方锐，像只被欺负惨了的小白兔，怒道:“你干什么！故意的吧！”  
方锐一脸坦然:“这轮游戏结束了啊！还想要的话就摇骰子呗。”  
“谁说结束了？！”叶修牙都要咬碎了。  
“我说的，”方锐低头下去在叶修颈侧亲了亲，嘿嘿笑道:“乖，想被老公操就听话，不然不给你大鸡巴吃了。”  
叶修一听这话，更是气结，臭小子还敢威胁哥哥我！可他的确又非常吃这套，一想到没有鸡巴吃，整个人都瘪了。  
于是他只好重新拾起骰子，轻轻往枕头上一抛。  
这次是“吹”和“阴茎”。  
叶修撇了撇嘴，眼中浮现出失望之色，“这个我不喜欢，让给你吧。”  
方锐一喜，他求之不得，叶修肯定上下两张嘴都是名器，嘴唇生得那么好看，大小形状都刚合适，舌头也是灵活至极的样子，仿佛天生就是为了含男人鸡巴而生的。  
“来啊！”方锐喜形于色，迫不及待地拉开裤链，想了想却又拉了回去。  
“嗯？几个意思？”叶修不满地将手放到拉链上，作势要替他把那根大东西解放出来。  
方锐抚了抚叶修的嘴唇，在上面轻点了两下，不怀好意地坏笑道:“你用嘴给我拉开。”  
“哦...”叶修了然一笑，男人都是注重视觉美感的生物。想象一下，要是你的心上人用嘴给你解开裤链，那会是何等的冲击和诱惑，足以让任何人的自制力土崩瓦解。  
而创造视觉美感，叶修再擅长不过，对于怎样能让一个男人瞬间失去所有理智，他了如指掌，再理性冷感的人也不例外。  
他将头凑到鼓起的布料前，探出红舌，沿着拉链的线条由上至下地舔了一遍，接着用齿贝轻轻地衔住拉链头，温顺无辜的下垂眼微微挑起，比起任人搓扁捏圆的小绵羊，更像是一只魅惑人心的狐妖，他慢慢勾起嘴角，挑起一个勾魂摄魄的弧度，用媚眼如丝来形容他此时的眼神也毫不为过。  
“呵...”叶修低笑起来，笑声从喉间一路传递到了胸腔里，沙哑低沉，浸染着媚意，像是蝎尾的钩子，沾有剧毒的甜蜜。  
如同镜头中的慢动作一般，他极其缓慢地将拉链往下拉，阴茎一瞬间弹跳出来，打在了他的脸上。方锐急喘一声，用肉棒在叶修嘴唇上蹭了蹭，眼神烫得有如实质，掩于深处的火焰终于破笼而出，张牙舞爪地探出火舌溅起火星，叫嚣着要烫伤眼前的人。  
与勃发的欲望一同释放的，还有那囤于牢笼的兽性。  
“做得相当好，给你奖励，”方锐挑挑眉，硕大的龟头抵住半边脸颊，顶出一个小小的凹陷，“还满意你看到的吗？”  
叶修双手捧住大鸡巴，用舌头沿着脉络舔了一圈，从睾丸舔到龟口，把前列腺液尽数吞进了嘴里，嘬得啧啧有声，“颜色形状给你个八分，大小嘛，勉强七分吧！”  
打分就算了，什么叫勉强七分？！  
方锐气极，面色蓦地黑了下来，直接抓着鸡巴往叶修白净的脸上拍了几下，像性交一样啪啪作响:“你看清楚啊，这起码也有十八厘米好不好！”  
叶修被鸡巴打了脸，思绪有一瞬间的断层，愣愣答道:“你又不是不知道，我平时在你那里买的道具都是二十厘米以上啊。”  
这话是没错，可听着怎么那么别扭呢？简直就像是在拐着弯说他阴茎短小一样。  
他明明是教科书般的十八厘米，粗度硬度持久度皆十分可观，尽管未经实战，但他对自己的能力还是相当有自信的。  
方锐闷声道:“怎么，你那些炮友床伴都有20厘米？”  
“哪能啊！”叶修刮了刮马眼，把流出的液体涂抹到茎身上，“大多数都是17，18厘米，有天赋异禀的，勃起之后能有20-25厘米，怕不怕？”  
“哈，我怕这个干什么，”方锐冷笑一声，眼眸里酝酿着狂风暴雨，誓要掀翻叶修这艘小船，“是不是爽翻天了，腿都被操到合不拢了吧？”  
叶修一听他这阴阳怪气的语调，就知道是醋坛子打翻了，怪说不得总感觉有股酸味，他眼珠子一转，讨好道:“鸡巴长又没什么大不了的，顶得人犯恶心，我就喜欢18厘米的，你这样的刚好能把我肏得欲仙欲死。”  
不知道又哪里说错了话，方锐的神色更难看了，叶修心里咯噔一声，开始为自己的未来担忧起来。  
他后面还没彻底消肿，暂时可禁不起那些奇葩道具的折腾了，要是这人发了疯，他的肉穴估计要几天都合不上了，搞不好还得上医院。  
方锐眼看着叶修直愣愣地盯着他的鸡巴看，眉头皱得紧紧的，小脸都裂成了苦瓜，瞬间气消了大半，只想抱着他狠狠肏一顿。  
方锐捏住叶修的下巴，指头在下颌上调戏般地勾了勾，催促道:“你再不开始，我就要直接肏你了。”  
“那你可要小心了，”叶修给了他一个挑衅的眼神，故意面对他伸出软舌，像舔棒棒糖一样，吧啧吧啧地吮了几口他的鸡巴，低笑道:“把持住啊店主大大，可不要秒射了。”  
哧溜一声，整根肉棒没入了湿热的口腔，方锐不自禁发出一声舒爽的喟叹。里面的温软潮湿丝毫不亚于下面那个穴，由于长度超乎常人，龟头直接抵上了喉口，像肠壁一样蠕动挤压着他的肉茎。  
如此过线的长度似乎并没有给叶修带来半点不适，他仿佛早已习以为常，叶修闭着眼，面容陶醉地含吮着他的鸡巴，软滑的嫩舌一下下地舔着茎身，把上面的青筋都勾勒了一遍，伺候阴茎的同时还不忘照顾沉甸甸的两个睾丸，一手拨弄着左边的，舌头服侍着右边的，鸡巴越吞越深，鼻子甚至都埋到了浓密黑稠的阴毛里去。  
见他一脸享受，但想想也知道那玩意的味道绝对不会太好，方锐忍不住问道:“你很喜欢口交啊？”  
叶修吐出阴茎，舔去了嘴角的银丝，“不是很喜欢，毕竟我又爽不到。”  
他又戳了戳方锐的龟头，接着说:“尤其是像你这种尺寸可观的，整个下巴都要酸掉了。”  
“那你为啥还...”方锐欲言又止。  
“哦，这个嘛...”叶修从上往下看他，那偷腥小猫般的模样实在勾人得紧，“可能因为你比较特别吧。”  
方锐听见这话，霎时心潮澎湃激动万分，阴茎一抖，差点出了精，好在最后把持住了，方锐庆幸地想，不然叶修一定会把他当做早泄男了。  
叶修瞧见他的反应，讶异道:“嗳，不会和我想的一样吧，难道你还是个处男啊？”  
方锐面上一热，急忙辩解:“我洁身自好，第一次一定要给喜欢的人！”  
哪像你，都被别人给操熟玩透了。方锐想到这一点，心理极其不平衡，暗自下定决心以后要把叶修关在家里天天操，让他的骚穴只认自己的大鸡巴，肚子里含的全是他的精水为止。  
谁知叶修露出了有点苦恼的神色，口中还念念有词:“唉，处男最不好弄了，技术烂不说，开了荤就食髓知味了，只会瞎捅乱插，横冲直撞，痛死人了。”  
更过分的是，他的眼神渐渐飘忽起来，摆明了是在回忆跟某些处男做爱的经历。  
方锐在心里大骂一声，逮住他的乳头，重重一揪，换来一声拔高的痛呼，“跟我做爱的时候还想着其他男人，是不是想被操死？想让哥哥我用大鸡巴狠狠惩罚你？”  
他本来是想提醒叶修全神贯注地投入这场性爱，没想到叶修一听到“惩罚”这两个字，骚劲儿彻底上来了，面带红晕双眸含水，不自觉地伸舌舔了舔唇，似乎又想到了什么相关的回忆。  
方锐气急，看来不把他操到服帖是不行的了，等自己把那个骚洞捅烂，操得他腿都合不拢，满眼满脑子都只剩他方锐哥哥的大鸡巴，就不会再有闲心去想别的男人了。  
“嗯唔...”浓厚的男性气息夹杂着精液的腥臊味，是叶修最喜欢的味道，他总是怎么吃都吃不够，上面的嘴喝够了浓精，还要掰开下面的穴求男人把精水都灌进来，射得肚子鼓成一个球，按下去穴里还会有液体喷出来，深得像是射到了子宫里，很快就会有新生命被孕育出来。  
穴里的瘙痒愈发难以忍耐，叶修嘴上动个不停，屁眼里的淫水也流个不断，他吞吃着肉棒的同时抬眼睨了方锐一眼，发现他已经忍耐得双眼泛红，被自己高超的口交技巧推到了悬崖边缘，只差那么一步就要摔下去，将滚烫的浓精喷射出来，射进他的嘴里或者溅到脸上。  
就差一个小动作，只需再推他一把。叶修忍住生理性的呕吐感，模仿性交的动作开始了一前一后的抽插，而方锐真的把他的嘴当成了可以随便蹂躏的穴，在叶修动了几个来回后，闷哼一声，托住他的后脑勺就开始了大开大合的活塞运动。  
“呜-！”叶修低叫一声，口中发出惨兮兮的呻吟，双眼红通通地望着方锐，大肆勾起男人的施虐欲，。初次尝到此等极乐的处男怎么可能把持得住，方锐兴奋得眼睛都红了，提胯愈发大力地干起叶修的嘴巴，龟头直往喉口上顶，整个人仿佛骑在了叶修的脸上，囊袋啪啪啪地往他脖子上撞，发出清脆的响声。  
胃里正翻江倒海，叶修被顶得要翻白眼，鼻腔被浓密的阴毛堵住，嘴巴也被鸡巴填得饱满，几乎失去了呼吸的能力，他的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，喉口更是抽搐不止，方锐也终于到了极限，抽插了个十来回，鸡巴震颤两下，龟头猛地涨大了一圈，抖着一股一股地出了精，全部射进了叶修的食道里。  
“咳咳咳...”叶修埋怨地瞪他一眼，“你这么粗暴真的对得起你的店铺名吗？”  
“嘿嘿，”方锐舒缓了欲望，正处于贤者时期，自然也有了闲心和叶修插科打诨几句:“没人教过你，男人上了床都是一个样吗？”  
他还非常欠揍地眨了眨眼睛，“看我bulingbuling的眼神，你觉得我还不够真诚吗？”  
“呵呵。”叶修翻了个白眼，嘴唇被他蹂躏得有些微肿，但没有破皮，可见方锐爽归爽，还是有控制力道的。  
“继续啊，你不投我帮你！”  
“滚吧你！我自己来。”叶修有气无力地抓起骰子，心力交瘁地开始了新一轮游戏。  
方锐倒是释放了一次，他还完全没爽到呢，屁眼里像是有成千上万只小虫在爬，痒得他直得并拢双腿相互摩擦来博得那微不足道的快感。  
但愿这次能投到个能让他爽的。  
两个骰子啪地一声落在了床头，叶修连忙去看，瞬时眼眸都亮起来了。  
这次是“吸”“乳头”。  
方锐也看见了，叶修高兴他更高兴。早想玩玩那对大奶子了，对，可不是大奶子吗，那里怎么能称之为乳头，大得和女人一样，都快肿得比花生米还大了，胸脯上没有男性应有的硬朗线条，只有如同少女刚发育般的柔和线条，像是初生的蓓蕾一样惹人犯罪。  
粉红的奶头立得高高的，却并不硬挺，软得和樱桃一样，仿佛轻轻一捏就有鲜嫩甘甜的汁水喷出来，方锐眼珠子都要落在上面了，一个劲儿地盯着粉生生的乳头看，馋得流水。  
叶修被他看得浑身燥热，他抱住方锐的头，用力往胸口上一按，急切道:“你愣着干什么，快吸啊！”  
方锐探出舌头在乳尖上打了个转，坏笑着问:“吸哪儿啊？”  
“乳头！吸我的乳头！”  
“错了，”嘴唇蹭过触感极佳的乳尖，方锐叼在嘴里猛吸了口，“是大奶子。”  
叶修努力向前挺胸，迫不及待地把奶头送进方锐嘴里，“嗯啊...嗯...就是大奶子...快弄弄它啊！”  
“别急，马上就吃肿你的奶子。”方锐大力地揉弄着叶修的胸乳，像对待女人的乳房一样淫弄着两边的胸肉，在乳晕和乳头上大力啃噬，嘴上骚话不停:“没少被男人玩胸和奶头吧？瞧瞧，都被揉出固定形状了。”  
他绕着圈在胸部线条上打转，指头技巧性地在乳肉上按压，所过之处带来销魂蚀骨的痒意，叶修嗯嗯啊啊地浪叫，胡乱地扭腰摇臀，肿大的奶头随着他的动作一颠一颠地摇晃，比方锐看过的所有av，gv里的女优男优都要更淫乱更骚浪。  
他一巴掌拍在丰满的屁股上，示意叶修停止摆动，咬住左边的乳头，往外扯了扯，一本正经地评价道:“味道甜触感软，形状饱满浑圆，一看就是经常被人含在嘴里给吃大的，颜色嫩成这样，沾了那么多男人的唾液还能这么粉，真难得，啧啧啧，要是能挤出奶就完美了。”  
叶修抬起一只手，掐住自己的乳头，两指并拢，像奶牛挤奶一样挤了挤两颗奶头，“嗯嗯...你多吸吸...就有了...”  
方锐眯起眼睛，用指甲抠弄着乳头上的小孔，“那要是吸不出呢？”  
“啊啊...那就...就把精液射在上面！”  
“行啊，”方锐露出了一个阴谋得逞的危险笑容，他将叶修抱到床边上坐着，自己脱了鞋袜，站在床上去，扶着鸡巴用龟头抵住肿胀的奶头，在上面磨了几圈，“反正游戏又没规定要怎么吸，用鸡巴来代劳也没什么不可以的吧。”  
“嗯嗯...好...快来干我的奶子...”  
方锐深呼一口气，用尿孔对准叶修的乳腺，在娇嫩的软肉上开始了毫不留情的撞击。脆弱的乳头哪禁得起他这么粗暴的动作，没几下就被摩擦得破了皮，叶修张开嘴，呜呜哎哎地叫，叫声掺杂着疼和爽，却分不清到底是哪个多点，又像是介于两者之间的感觉。  
鸡巴发狠地在上面撞击摩擦，奶头几乎要嵌进了马眼里，恍惚间叶修有种性别错乱感，似乎他变成了个女人，正在被自己的丈夫用鸡巴操着乳房，干着干着还会喷出奶水来，丈夫会叼着他的乳头吃他的奶，还告诉他说以后要一起和他们的孩子喝他的乳汁，反正他的水多，哪里都是，怎么喝都喝不完。  
“哈啊...别...唔...停下...疼！”乳头火辣辣地疼，不用看也能想象到被蹂躏得有多惨，叶修呜咽着求饶，恳求那根粗暴的巨物能够放他一马。  
“别停下？”方锐刻意曲解他的意思，鸡巴却停止了进攻的动作，叶修的奶头虽然堪称极品，但光靠这里还不足以让他出精，他的大肉棒需要进到那个甬道里去，把里面的肉褶都撑平了捅烂了，才舍得把精华给交代出来。  
“呼--”叶修吐了口气，方锐撞击的力度太大，胸腔都被撞得发了麻，整个胸膛上通红一片，与周围白皙的肌肤形成了显赫鲜明的对比，增添了几分情色淫猥之感。  
方锐也在平息欲火，或者说是心火，天知道他有多想把叶修玩坏，有好几个瞬间，他不可避免地起了一些下流至极的念头，都被强行压下，他伸出手指，动作轻柔地按了按胸膛上红成一片的皮肤，又将头靠过去，怜惜地在上面呼着热气，他为自己刚才粗暴的行为感到懊恼。  
叶修眼睫颤了颤，嘴角不自觉地沾上了点温柔的笑意，他问:“还玩吗？”  
方锐喘了口粗气，手放在了叶修的屁股上，不轻不重地捏了一把:“还玩个球啊！快撅起屁股让我肏，我要肏烂你的骚屁眼！”  
叶修轻笑一声，“那就...”他并没有进行投掷，而是将骰子立在了床头柜上，那一面印的赫然是四个大字:“任人宰割吧。”  
话音刚落，方锐已然彻底释放兽性，化身为狼了，他把叶修扑倒在床上，将两条大白腿高举过叶修的头顶，抬起他的屁股到最高点，正好能让叶修看清楚自己饥渴流水的屁眼和即将被插入的整个性交过程。  
“嗯啊！”叶修急喘一声，脚趾头都绷紧了。方锐见他水多，想来也不必扩张，粉肉已经急不可耐地渴望大肉棒的插入了，他直接捅入了两根手指到穴里，咕啾咕啾地搅，将淫水抹到穴口和自己的鸡巴上，为之后的操干做准备，尽管他觉得那没有必要。  
“嗯...进来...啊啊...快肏进来...”他的穴早已习惯了被大鸡巴鞭策挞伐，手指怎能满足得了他，这会儿里面更是空虚地紧，可方锐偏要吊着他，欣赏他渴求男人肉棒的骚样，大屁股摇得有模有样，前面的阴茎也随着动作一抖一抖的，像射精的前兆。  
“啧啧啧，这屁眼，真是要多骚有多骚。”方锐二指在里边搅弄得噗嗤噗嗤的，显然已经是淫水泛滥了，穴里闹了水灾，必须要个柱状的大东西才能填补上，塞住那流得汹涌的淫水。两根手指确确实实是堵不上的，即使那是成年男人的手指，也许需要再加一根，或者两根，说不定需要把整个拳头塞进去才能彻底堵住。  
就跟在用屁眼撒尿似的。方锐看得两眼放光，鸡巴硬得发疼，这就是传说中的名器啊，多少男人求之不得的肉洞，插进去叫你欲仙欲死魂飞天外，比极乐世界还要美妙。他的手指方才深入感受过了，想想也知道待会儿会爽成什么样子，没稳住的话一进去就被夹出来也不是没可能。  
“啊啊...别折腾了...啊嗯嗯...快插我啊！”叶修用力夹臀绞紧体内的手指，可快感哪有鸡巴操穴来得强烈，可身上的人坏心眼地不给他想要的，于是只好一个劲儿地扭腰摆臀，好让那两根指头进得再深点，最好把他的敏感点一同照顾到。  
叶修的骚点埋得太深，所以他只找鸡巴粗长的人做爱，手指短的人捅不到，虽然方锐算是十指修长的，但他一个没经验的处男，要想快速地找到那个要命的地方，那个藏得过深的花心，还是不太容易的。  
方锐在里面奋力摸索探寻着，他正处在兴头上，骚话憋不住，边用手指奸淫湿软的屁眼，边在叶修耳边说着带有凌辱性质的话语:“你这种骚货就该天天被铐在床上，被男人用鸡巴打，用精水灌！你是不是经常玩些大的，一边跟男朋友煲电话粥，一边被他的挚友操得穴都闭不上；或者是到男朋友家里去的时候，勾引你的公公，在男友熟睡的时候，在隔壁被老男人用鸡巴操到喷尿，我说的对不对，对不对？”  
“啊啊...”叶修爽得直摇屁股，不可抑制地被这些下流不堪的言语带动得情绪高涨，“我哪有，嗯！哪有你说得那么淫乱...”  
方锐揪了把屁股上的软肉，一巴掌扇上去，打得清脆响亮，“别不承认了，你比我说得还要淫乱！人尽可夫的小荡妇，说，你跟多少人同时上过床？”  
“呜嗯--就两个...啊！别打...好爽...”  
“说实话！”方锐佯怒，每说一个字就掌掴一下那两瓣肉臀，细腻的白肉被打得通红，看上去惨兮兮的，他打得其实不狠，但一次次叠加下来，鲜红的掌印也变得难以消退，形成触目惊心的对比。  
“我说、说出来，你不准...哼嗯...不准生气...”臀上传来火辣辣的刺痛感，叶修断断续续地嗫嚅道，他的语气听上去可怜巴巴的，还带着点蔫哒哒的委屈。  
“行，你说。”方锐一口答应，盘算着接下来听到的数字是几，他今天就干叶修几次。  
“嗯...其实也不多，就五个...”叶修的声音越到后面越小，到数字那里几乎听不见了，可方锐还是听清了，顿时对自己的良好听力痛恨起来。  
“操！”方锐这回是真惊呆了，说话也不自觉地拔高了音量:“你还敢玩6p？！你身上有那么多洞给人插？”  
“有啊...”叶修像是察觉不到危机降临一样，详细地给方锐解释着:“嘴巴可以插，后面可以插两个嘛，还有两个，一个玩乳头，一个用我的手...咿啊啊！！”  
方锐揪住穴口的淫肉，狠狠掐了掐，然后丝毫不手下留情地，力道极重地掴起了那两瓣凄惨的屁股。  
“别打了，别打了...啊啊！疼...好疼...”叶修求饶的声音中渐渐带上了哭腔，像呛奶的小奶猫一样哀叫低鸣，呜呜咽咽地抽噎着。  
方锐见叶修是真的被打疼了，才收了手。他方才一时妒火攻心，没控制好力道，下手重了点，打过瘾了才觉得自己是有点过分，叶修的肩膀一耸一耸的，惨兮兮地吸着鼻子，竟是被打到直接哭了出来。  
“哎，我...”方锐苦着脸，感觉自己药丸，刚刚那么好的机会，直接一杆入洞直捣黄龙嘛，现在两人说不定已经干得热火朝天了。  
叶修揉了揉屁股，一言不发地撑起身，用被子盖住身上，冷着脸道:“怎么，你打了我，还不打算做点什么来补偿？”  
他心里小算盘打得啪啪响，想着让方锐配合他，来个蒙眼捆绑，然后自己就可以骑到他鸡巴上去，慢悠悠地磨，就是不让他入穴，好报复他刚才的罪恶行径。  
叶修的鼻头还红着，眸子里水汽缭绕，冷脸的效果不大，这句话说得就跟撒娇一样。  
方锐目光一亮，瞬间活过来了，这句话的意思四舍五入就代表“还不快来哄哄我了”，而叶修最喜欢的安慰方式不用想也知道是什么，他忙点头道:“好好好，保证让你满意。”  
借着他顶着叶修诡异的眼神，分开大腿抬高屁股，挺着鸡巴将龟头对准穴口，作势就要操进去。  
叶修踢了踢腿，不可置信道:“你还敢操我？！”  
“是啊，”方锐将两条长腿提起来，毫无察觉地坦荡道:“别担心，我绝对不秒射，我来了啊！”  
“你给我滚...啊--！”叶修尖叫一声，鸡巴狠狠地破开了穴，撞入的力道极大，畅通无阻地一插到底，龟头抵进了最深处，有意无意地磨到了最致命的那个凸起。  
方锐无法形容出这一刻的感觉，只觉得天堂也不过如此了，让人流连忘返，魂牵梦萦，恨不得就此死在里面。那张骚嘴太会吸，内里的淫肉都要把他的鸡巴给挤坏绞断了，一抽一抽地含吮取悦着侵犯者，用淫液给他的鸡巴洗了个澡，甚至连粗黑浓密的阴毛都打湿了大半，一绺一绺地黏糊成一团，刮擦得本就惨遭蹂躏的屁股瓣一阵阵地刺痛，可在铺天盖地的快感中却又那么微不足道了。  
叶修大张着嘴，像被扔上岸的鱼一样费力呼吸着，嘴巴一张一合，漏出的全是无声的呻吟。他跟太多的人做过爱，多到有些数不清了，可在这些人里，有比方锐更粗更长的，但却从没有谁能赐予他这种灵魂契合的感觉，穴腔像是为了这个人的性器而打造，那一瞬间的满足充实感胜过了一切，摇摇欲坠的眼泪悬在眼角，他眨了眨眼睛，终于落了下来。  
“呀啊啊！别...太快...啊、啊！”  
方锐像完全变了个人似的他脱缰的野马是个不错的形容--他的眼睛被欲火烧得通红，头脑也乱哄哄一片，只看得到那晃个不停的屁股，只感受得到咬着他鸡巴不放的软穴，他要操死身下这个人，把他肏到坏掉，把他的穴插得永远都合不上，一秒钟不吃他的鸡巴就难以忍耐。  
叶修的身体里实在太舒服了，他恨不得一辈子都把鸡巴泡在里面，干什么事都要插着那个穴，两个人像连体婴一样分不开，他没了叶修不行，叶修没了他不行。  
“妈的...太爽了！”方锐进去了还没敢动，高热湿软的肉壁服服帖帖地吸附着他的鸡巴，又紧又滑，只觉得自己只要再抽插那么一下，就忍不住交代出来了。  
“呼...”方锐死死咬住牙，浑身肌肉紧绷着，额上甚至爆起了青筋。他深吸几口气，哑声道:“叶修，我要动了。”  
“你动呀！插坏我的...咿啊啊啊--！”  
叶修猛地瞪大眼，他这一刻才知道什么才叫动，那几乎是毁天灭地的干法，仿若末日已至般，握紧最后的那丝曙光，死死攒在手里。方锐拖着他的屁股，把鸡巴一下又一下地往里砸，插得又重又快又狠又深，每进出一次都会有不少的淫水喷出来，溅得到处都是。  
如果这是一场搏斗，那一定会打得天地变色，日月无光，山崩地裂，最终两败俱伤。  
叶修的身体几乎被整个对折过去，屁眼正对着上方，方锐从上往下冲刺着，大力肏他的穴，抽插的动作丝毫不带技巧，没有九浅一深也没有什么三浅两深，只是跟发情中的野兽一样，遵循着身体的本能进进出出，像捣药一样地重刺深撞，插得叶修浪叫个没完没了，叫声又尖又细，没有一刻停下来过。  
“仔细看着啊！看看你的骚穴是怎么被我干烂的！操死你！”方锐从来不是个话多的人，但他一面对叶修，那些下流话却怎么都止不住，连珠炮似的往外吐。  
“哦...嗯...操死我！快操死我...”叶修满脸都是媚意，眼角眉梢皆带着春色，被干得嘴唇微张，红舌都探出来了，仿佛在诱人采撷--方锐也那么做了，叶修嗯嗯唔唔地回应他，勾着他的舌头交换唾液，可没亲几下，他又觉得那么好听的浪叫被堵住了实在可惜，转而专心操穴，一时之间室内几种声音交织，肉体拍打声，噗嗤噗嗤的淫糜水声，尖叫声喘息声，每一样都能听得人面红耳赤。  
他干得实在太深太重，有几次囊袋都差点顶进去，叶修的身子被他撞得一顶一顶地往后挪，方锐低吼一声，将速度和力气发挥到了极点，像个永不熄火的打桩机一样狂插屁眼，差点用鸡巴把叶修顶了起来。  
“啊啊...啊...不行了...大鸡巴好棒...嗯、嗯...屁眼要坏了！”叶修已经被干得有些迷糊了，完全不知道自己说了什么喊了什么，只知道那根大鸡巴要把他的屁眼给捅烂插爆了，像个牙牙学语的婴儿般，嘴里咿咿呀呀地一通乱叫，眼泪口水糊了满脸。  
操了百来下，方锐觉得自己差不多到极限了，作为一个初哥能忍到这时候，确实相当男人了，他拍着叶修的屁股，鸡巴更加发狠地干起来，声音沙哑得不像是自己的:“叫哥哥！快！”  
“啊、啊！哥哥...方锐哥哥...哥哥好会操！”  
“呼--呼--真他妈会吸！天生就是个该被男人操的骚屁眼！”  
“啊啊啊啊！！”叶修突然拔高了叫声，眼睛睁得大大的，含着鸡巴的孔穴猛地开始痉挛，一抽一抽地出水，差点把方锐夹得直接射出来。  
方锐低喘一声，强忍住了射精的欲望，粗声道:“哈，是这里吧？你的骚心被我的鸡巴顶到了，对不对？”  
他没等叶修回答，鸡巴抵着那个小小的凸起，开始了比刚才还要猛烈几倍的抽插，叶修被干得浪叫连连，眼白上翻，痴态毕露，吐着舌头求他操得再深点再狠点，刺激得方锐理智全无，如他所愿地在屁眼里狂插爆插。  
“操死你！哥哥厉不厉害？爽不爽？”  
“啊啊、啊...好哥哥，你要操死我了...要被大鸡巴肏烂了...！”叶修主动把屁股往鸡巴上撞，嘴里发出愉悦的浪叫，骚心被磨得发酸发麻，爽得要失去知觉，什么淫词浪语都忘外吐了，方锐让他叫什么他就叫什么，爽得什么都不顾了。  
方锐眉头一挑，相当不合时宜地想象起叶修在其他男人的身下是不是也叫得那么好听那么浪，什么都能叫出口，他一定也在被肏得迷迷糊糊的时候喊其他男人老公哥哥主人爸爸，甚至更淫乱更过分的都有。叶修有过那么多人，谁知道自己是不是最后一个让他爽的男人，他咬咬牙，掰着叶修的腿，将身体猛地压了下去，恨声恨气地道:“还让不让其他男人干！以后只准被我操！不然我干到你怀孕！”  
“呀啊啊！哈...只、只给你操，”叶修软绵绵地示着弱，尾音又酥又媚，“可、可是，啊啊！我也想，想被操到怀孕！”  
“操！！”方锐一个猛插，成功把囊袋给塞进了一小截，不顾叶修爽得死去活来的尖叫浪啼，狠狠往里顶弄着，“小骚货，小母狗，你老公要干死你，肏烂你！”  
“好老公...啊、啊、啊...快肏烂...哦嗯...你的小骚货...”叶修已经被彻底操软操熟了，整个人化成了一汪春水，卖力迎合着方锐的凶狠进攻，只求鸡巴能够再肏深点，捅坏了都不要紧。  
“叶修，叶修！呼...跟我在一起...”方锐话一出口就后悔了，追求叶修的男人想来也不在少数，比他好的肯定也不少，他怎么可能有那个运气，能参与进叶修的人生呢。  
“啊啊！嗯...好...再多干我！”叶修眸中水光潋滟，眼底却闪过一丝清明，他主动撑起身，就着鸡巴深嵌在穴里的姿势，环住方锐的脖颈。  
方锐一愣，随之而来的是不可置信和狂喜，叶修居然答应他了，床话虽然可信度不高，但这种事再怎么迷糊也不会随便答应。  
他一高兴，连带着鸡巴也涨了一圈，抵着骚心使劲地往上顶，叶修短促地媚叫了声，脖子高高扬起，眼泪大颗大颗地往下掉，像是小死了一回。  
“呼...差不多了...”方锐叼住叶修小巧的耳垂，往他耳洞里吐着气道:“老婆，老公要把精子射给你了，好好接着，给我生宝宝。”  
“呀啊啊...呜...好...射给我！呜嗯...给你...给你生宝宝...”  
方锐粗喘一声，龟头弹跳了两下，抵着那块软肉，开始了漫长的射精。饱涨的龟头一股一股地喷溅出精水，又浓又多，直把叶修烫得尖叫连连，小鸡巴抖了抖，颤颤巍巍地晃了几下，也跟着喷出了精水，不过却只有一小汩，浅淡稀薄，跟方锐比起就完全不够看了。  
大脑昏昏沉沉的，爽到极致后是席卷而来的疲惫感，叶修手一松，眸子慢慢地阖上了。  
方锐抱住他，轻放在床上，满心欢喜地在叶修紧抿的嘴唇上亲了亲，搂着他躺进被窝里，为他捻好被角。  
叶修虽然很累，感觉全身上下都不是自己的了，和以前的经历不一样，一时半会儿还睡不着。他回想刚才那场性爱，后知后觉地发现自己竟然被一个小处男搞得这么狼狈，是自己不耐操了还是方锐太能干？  
他侧头瞄了一眼旁边神采奕奕容光焕发的方锐，多半是后者。  
叶修推推身侧的人，轻声道:“过去点，挤着热。”  
方锐搂着他的手更紧了，似乎还有点不敢相信一切都是真的，他试探性地问道:“你以前没见过我本人吧？”  
叶修没好气道:“是啊，这不废话吗。”  
“那……”  
“我一开始是想找个开情趣店的人试试，会的花样和道具肯定都很多嘛，但是见了你之后...”叶修翻身跨坐到他身上，用臀缝蹭了蹭处于贤者状态的小方锐，轻笑道:“我就吃你这套，就喜欢你这个长了双真诚大眼睛，外表阳光纯良实际上一肚子坏水的小变态。”  
“小，变，态？”  
叶修没意识到危机的来临，“是啊，不然的话，大变态？”  
“没有没有，”方锐舔舔唇，“我就是觉得自己刚才还不够变态，对不起你给我的称呼，我还可以再表现一下。”  
叶修登时心中警铃大作，警告道:“你别再来了啊，里面都被你给操肿了。”  
“不来了不来了，我就蹭蹭不进去。”方锐抓住叶修两边的脚腕，扛在肩上，龟头在红肿的穴口上磨了磨。  
“滚！谁信你啊！啊--！混蛋，说了不...啊嗯...别这么快...！”  
“老婆你太棒了...嘶好紧...我今天一定要把你干怀孕！”  
“救命...啊啊...呜...不要了...”  
如同窗外无限延伸的夜色一般。  
他们的未来还很长。

end.

 

【我觉得结局可以是，方叶二人进行了一场酣畅淋漓的角色扮演，满足地相拥入眠了。】

其实要论啪啪啪时候的称呼，我觉得叫爷爷或者孙子才是最丧心病狂的


End file.
